fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:StratfordGomez/@comment-5118290-20130331185716/@comment-5118290-20130406123319
Heai :) also Einlass war um 17:00 Uhr und das Konzert sollte um 18:30 starten. Erstmal haben meine Freundin und ich uns alles angeguckt und haben uns dann angestellt. Die Schlange war so c.a. einen halben Kilometer lang. Da es anfangs voll kalt war ist meine Mom dann losgegangen und hat uns pommes geholt doch als wir diese hatten waren wir schon voll weit vorne und haben die Pommes an so süße Security Jungs verschenkt ^^. Dann wurden unsere Taschen kontrolliert usw. Danach sind wir zu unseren Plätzen gegangen die eigentlich mega gut waren. Dann haben wir gewartet. Um 19:00 kam dann endlich die Vorband Neon Dogs <3 Die waren voll gut :) Danach war wieder gar nichts und wir haben bis 22:00 Uhr gewartet. Es war tot langweilig und ich wurde langsam echt sauer. Ich meine er hat uns drei einhalb Stunden warten lassen. Ohne irgendein Zeichen. Irgendwann bin ich dann auf Twitter und habe gesehn das er geschrieben hat er ist/war auf einer Party in Hamburg. Neben uns war ein älterer Mann mit seiner Tochter der dann jede halbe Stunde fragen gegangen ist. Es gab fünf Ausreden: 1. Justin hatte sich in seinem Tourbus eingeschlossen und kam nicht mehr raus 2. Er war noch in Hamburg 3. Er war in köln 4. Er stand im Stau 5. Er saß hinter der Bühne und hatte keinen Bock (naja das hab ich nicht gedacht :( ) Ich wollte gerade meine Sachen nehmen und gehen, bis der Countdown angegangen ist. Alle haben gekreischt und mein Ärger war verschwunden. Dann kam er auf die Bühne geschwebt und hat so ein Hammer Konzert gemacht. Ich meine die ganze Technik und er hat auch live gesungen (weil er sich ein paar ml versungen hat (das war so süß <3)) Dann meinte er plötzlich er hätte eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht und alle waren voll verwundert. Ich hab mir werweiß was unter der schlimmen gedacht. Letzendlich war die schlechte, das er den letzten song singen würder und die gute war das er ihn nur für uns geschrieben hätte. Dann sang er Believe an Flügel. Und ging. Die Mädchen hinter und haben mich dann voll verdutzt gefragt :"Ist das jetzt zu Ende?". Und ich dachte nur Nein! Meli hat doch gesagt er zieht sein T-Shirt aus :) Außerdem hatte er Boyfriend noch gar nicht gesungen. Plötzlich kam Ryan auf die Leinwand und ich war so ziemlich die einzige die gekreischt hat aber ich liebe Ryan :) Dann kam Justin OBERKÖRPERFREI und hat Boyfriend, Baby und As long as you love me gesungen. Dann rutschte seine Hose un er fummelte an seiner Hose rum und alle dachten er würde sie ausziehen. Ich dachte wenn er das macht sterbe ich <3 Und dann war es wirklich zu Ende und ich bekam wieder einen Heulkrampf. Und jetzt zu deinen Frangen: Ja er hatte seine Haare normal hoch gestylt. Und er war eigentlich gut drauf. Aber alle haben ihn ausgebuht und das fand ich irgendwie voll Scheiße. Ja <3 Bei She Don't like the lights hatt er so ne Fake Kamera, hat die Fans gefilmt und sie dann volle Kanne auf den Boden geschmissen das sie kaputt gegangen ist. Ich hab das voll nicht gescheckt und dachte so: OMG die war bestimmt teuer. Aber er hat so süß gelacht und dann habe ich alles gecheckt :) Hat er das bei eucht nicht gemacht? Ja das wars erstamal :) LG Nele <3